


Rugby Blood and Toe Shoes

by artofplay, Sinistretoile



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Ballet, Bedroom Sex, Break Up, College, Dating, Eating Disorders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Kitchen Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Rugby, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofplay/pseuds/artofplay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chris are away at college together and find themselves lost in two very diverse female classmates. This is fiction and is in no way to be taken as anything but that. Namaste'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting To Know You

It's Monday morning on the 1st of September. And campus life in the town of Cambridge burst back to life. Laura and Wendy had just gotten their week-schedule from the admin office. Looking over what their classes would be, knowing they'd be different since Wendy was on a Literary Course and Laura on the newly instated Dance course. Both are sitting on the grass in the late summer sun, Laura is groaning. She had gotten used to vacationing as her parents are rather wealthy, sleeping in every day, laying on the beach, fruity drinks. Now next week when classes would start, her morning ballet class would start at 8:30 am. "When do your classes start Wen?" Laura asked.  
"Class starts at 8am. First class is Love and sex in Shakespeare, THAT should be fun. Then its a full day of more English splashed with Philosophy and a couple of hours of Sports. I am still on vacation in my head. I so wished I had gone on a trip instead of lagging about London for no good reason." Wendy sighed.  
Laura grins and look over her class schedule. "Morning class, pointe class, classics, partnering. Well we can meet up for lunch." Laura chirps as she sits up to remove her white button-up cardigan, over a white lace tank top. At the end of the grassy lawn, two young men walked up slowly joking and chatting. One a rather bulky and blonde, the other more slender with light ginger curly hair. Chris stopping in his tracks and grabbing Tom arm. "Dude.. look.." Chris says pointing in the girls direction. Wendy and Laura are both chatting away about classes and what to get for lunch not paying no attention to the eyes that are starring at them from across the lawn.  
"Laura I swear if you get anymore fit I will not be able to get any men this year" Wendy chuckles softly.  
"oh you won't have a problem with that Wendy... I don't have any time for men." Laura states. "With my class schedule, I'll be lucky to have time to sleep and eat.."  
"Maybe I can catch up to you since I have this rugby class in the afternoon" Wendy replies. "Well then I will make sure you at least eat lunch everyday."

About that time there is a shadow cast over them by two gentlemen, grinning. Laura blinks a little as she was picking up a book on ballet notation before glancing up.  
"Oh hello..Can we help you two?" Laura asks  
"You are blocking our sun." Wendy torts.  
Tom grinned a little running his right hand through his hair. "Hello ladies. New??"  
"Yes this my first year. Im a Literary student. I'm Wendy, This is Laura, Ballet genius. And who might you two be?" Wendy said coyly making sure there was a hint of flirting involved.

Laura rolls her eyes just a little, as Tom straightened his shoulders. "Lovely to meet you Wendy.. Laura.. I'm Tom, Classics and this is my good buddy Chris, also classics."  
"Nice to meet you both." I replied smacking Laura on the arm for rolling her eyes.  
"Are you first years here? Wendy asks Chris specifically. "What classes are you taking?" She adds.  
"I am a second year. Tom is too." Chris said, moving to sit next to Wendy.  
Tom sits in front of Laura, starring as she takes out a pair of pointe shoes from her bag and and a roll of ribbons, fully intending not to give him any attention.  
Finally Tom says, "So what are you two young ladies doing unescorted of this fine day?"  
Laura is quietly busying herself with cutting the ribbon and threading a needle. She looks up from her needle into his eyes, and feels her throat catch just a little, causing her to prick the needle into her finger.  
"Oh god, darling you pricked you finger, here let me help. " Tom sys grabbing her finger and putting it to his lips.  
Laura stared at him in disbelief and looks at Wendy.  
"Breathe Laura, Breathe." Wendy whispers.  
Laura takes a breath. "Well.. that is very sweet... but um.. thank you I can manage." Taking her hand back, threading the needle again, as Tom has now taken the pointe shoes off her lap. Chris quietly grinning. Wendy glances at Chris and their eyes meet. They giggle together and lean on each other at the shoulder. After a minute, Wendy asks if they would like to join them for lunch. Laura shoots Wendy a look, wide eyed, mouthing NO. But Wendy ignores her and smirks.  
"Wonderfiul" Wendy says. "Lets go find something to eat. Tom would you care to help Laura with her gear?"  
"Chris you can carry my bag." Wendy adds tossing him her rugbybag. It hits him square in the chest and he lets out a muffled grunt.  
"Gladly.." He coughs out. Laura stops the sowing and slowly puts her things away, shooting Wendy a glare before standing up and hefting the dance bang onto her shoulder.  
"Please Laura, let me help with that. I don't mind, really." Tom says, urging her to give him the bag. But she has walked ahead of all of them.  
"Don't worry Tom" Wendy explained. "She's harmless really. You know dancers are divas...." She chuckles trying to make him feel at ease.  
"I'm not a diva!" Laura called back before heading over to the lunchroom across from the campus.  
Tom grins, "oh don't you worry Wendy.. I like a challenge."  
" And a challenge you shall have." Wendy tells him with a wink.  
Wendy turns her attention to Chris and makes small talk while looking over the menu. Since she has Sports directly after lunch she picks something light. Chris has chicken, a lot of it. Tom and Laura both order a tuna sandwhich and salad.  
"So" Wendy asks, "what is there to do around here after hours?"  
"Oh there's a few great pubs around that are always fun to go to. The Lion's Head is always pretty packed with students. What do you like doing after class?" Chris asks Wendy, his blue eyes warm and fully focussed on her. His hand reaching for hers.  
"Well, I....uh. Im into club dancing, but I usually run a few miles at night to unwind. And I actually signed up for a combat class in town. A female can never be too careful these days." Wendy stammers.  
"Tom what do you like to do, I mean two attractive men such as yourselves cant just stay locked indoors all the time." Wendy teases.  
Tom smiles, "Well Chris here like's playing football, and going to the gym. I prefer horseback riding."  
Laura's ears perk up and puts down her book. "Riding? Really? Me too!" she says a bit excited.  
" I have been riding since I was little. God it's been ages since Ive been." Laura exclaims hoping Tom will ask her to go but trying to keep a straight face.  
"Well I suppose there isn't much chance in Cambridge, but it's not a bad idea to go at some point." Tom says with a charming smile, glancing over at Laura's book.  
"What are you reading?" Tom asks, seeing this as an opening to get her to talk to him.  
"It's a book on ballet notation. It's a pain... It's basically like sheet music, but instead of notes, the dots mean the placement of hands, arms, legs and feet. It's for my choreography class. I suck at it.." Laura admits.  
" Well I've taken some dance, maybe I could help?" He offers. "i mean if you want me to."  
She glances up at him. "Oh.. that's umm.. nice, but I really should be going, I still have 4 pair of shoes to sow." She says abruptly getting up from her chair where her salad is left half eaten.  
Tom and Chris stand as she gets up to leave. Chris looks over at Tom gesturing for him to walk with Laura, giving him some alone time with Wendy.  
" Laura, wait. Wait up." Tom yells from behind her. She stops and turns around, waiting a little.  
Chris turns back to you. "..So you have class later?"  
"I do, Rugby. Its my favorite. I can really get out my aggression and frustration. You may not know by looking at me but I'm a beast on the field" Wendy boasts sitting up straight.  
Chris laughs loudly and holds his chest. "Ohhhh I have no doubt about that. Do you want me to come watch??" He asks with a playful grin. "My classes don't start until next week."  
Not expecting his offer Wendy chokes on her drink. " I uh, Um sure." she coughed. "just don't let me see you. I feel weird if I know people are watching. Game days are different but practice days there's not a whole lot of people so I can see everyone watching. Call me strange..... But yes, I'd like that. "

Tom has caught up to Laura and is walking beside her with his hand at the small of her back.  
"You know," He says after a long silence. "Im not going to bite. Dipping his head down to her ear. "I like you. Ive seen you a couple times and haven't gotten up the nerve to say anything till now."  
Laura blushes a bit and smiles. "Why would you need to get up the nerve to talk to me?" she asks a bit baffled. "I mean Im just a regular girl. No frills no 'diva' attitude." she giggled immitating Wendy's tone.  
"You're being pegged as the new Margot Fonteyn.." Tom says gently as they stop at the Freed shop in Cambridge, Laura's eyes look up at the store front at all the tights, and pointe shoes.  
She smiles soft, "Well.. I don't know about that..." She whispers touching the glass with her fingers hovering over a mannequin wearing a green practice tutu.  
"Well I think I would like to make up my own mind about that." Tom says playfully. He looks at the storefront along with her. " Do you have very many of these?" he asks knowing the answer was yes.  
Laura smiles and gives a nod. "I have 3, a black, a white and a light pink one. I just have to check if I can still fit in them.."  
"Are looking to add to the collection? Tom jokes  
"I would.. but I haven't the cash... I just came back from my vacation.."  
"Oh? Where did you go?" He asks intrigued that she likes to travel.  
"Cancun.." she says with a smile walking on slowly grinning as she watches Tom's face change slightly dreamy, picturing her in the hot tropical sun on a beach.  
"Oh. Oh that sounds lovely." He studders "I love the ocean. But terrified of sharks." he continues.  
Laura can't help but smile as they walk back across the campus sitting back on the grass to finish sowing. "They're smart things to be afraid of." She states letting him thread the needle for her.

Chris stand by the fence of the outside rugby pitch. His face all smiles and grins as he watches Wendy. Wendy makes sure that she does not look for him. Knowing that he is watching from somewhere keeps her off her game a bit. Caught in a haze, she doesn't see an opponent coming at her. She takes a hard hit to the chest and falls backward to the ground. Immediately Wendy jumps to her feet and charges her attacker with no mercy. She hates being caught off guard, especially when its that bitch. She has had it in for Wendy ever since the coach favored Wendy and gave her the position. Chris stands a little straighter, his eyes narrowing, watching Wendy carefully. The coach letting it go on for a moment before blowing his whistle, "Alright ladies break it up!" The coach yells. Fellow team mates help break them apart. They both got in some good hits. The bitch is bleeding from her nose, Wendy from her lip. They are both covered in dirt, sweat and blood.  
"That will be all ladies." The coach says with a hint of sarcasm. "Hit the showers, see you tomorrow."  
Chris feels he's blood pulsing in his body his mouth slightly ajar...  
Wendy grabs her bag and throw it on her shoulder wincing from the new injury. She spits out blood that has gotten in her mouth and walks toward Chris. He stands at the gate waiting to take her bag. "That was a cheap shot she took." He exclaims.  
"Yeah, she loves to do that to me since I took her position." Wendy growls. "I am a better full back. Hell I can play the shit out of most of the positions."  
Chris grins and takes the bag. "Here let me.. Where to next?"  
"I got a couple hours before my Lit class, so to my flat. I need a hot shower and a drink." She teases.  
Chris nods and loops his arm around her waist. The two of them walk to the flat she share with Laura. Laura is already there alone sitting at the table writing.  
"Hey Laura. Where's Tom? You didn't run him off already did you?" Wendy asked laughing, knowing full well she was going to get something thrown at her. Laura looks up a little tossing a couch cushion at Wendy's head. "I'm not here to meet men Wendy you know what. I'm here to work my ass off to get into RAD. Besides....Tom had to go home and study."  
"OK OK. Time out. I'm only kidding. But all work and no play makes Laura a grumpy girl. I gotta take a shower, it got bloody at practice today." Wendy divulges.  
Laura finally looks up completely, her eyes worried. "Crysta again?"  
"Always. I was.....distracted today and she took advantage of it. I got her back though. I may have broken her nose." Wendy proudly said.  
Wendy walks into her room shedding clothes as she goes. She turns on the shower letting it steam up the bathroom.  
Laura shakes her head with a half smile looking at Chris. "If she didn't hate cold weather so much she'd be a left wing hockey player." Laura looks over at the the sound of a knock at the door. She goes over and answers it, accepting a large box with a big blue ribbon on it. Curious she takes it inside, shutting the door. Laura carefully removes the lid and pulls out a dress. She stares in shock mixed with awe. She had told Tom, off-the-cuff, Giselle was her favorite ballet.  
"Who is THAT from?" Wendy asked. "Its beautiful."  
Laura blinks and looks at the card with a Shakespeare quote on it adapted slightly. "If dance be the food of love... Dance on....." X Tom. Laura read.  
"Oh he is good!" Wendy mumbles to herself and can't help but laugh. "Very good indeed."  
"I... I can't accept this.." Laura confesses.  
"Oh why not!?" Wendy screams from the bedroom.  
".. it's too much.. it's.. it's.." Laura stammers.

Chris is sitting on Wendy's bed watching her collect clean clothes and half listening to the two girls. Wendy is wearing boy shorts and a sports bra by now.  
"Oh it is not. Its nice. Let him do this for you." Wendy shouts.  
"It... it really is beautiful.." Laura says with a sigh touching the soft tule skirt.  
"For once let a Guy be nice. No one is saying you have to sleep with him! But it wouldn't hurt." Wendy whispers the last part to Chris.  
"I heard that!" Laura snips as she walked past Wendy's room to carefully store it.  
Wendy giggles as she climbed in the shower leaving the door slightly open as an invitation. Chris grinned and closes the bedroom door and carefully undresses, quietly stepping behind Wendy in the shower. Kissing her injured shoulder. "You really mustn't tease her so much.." He speaks in a low tone letting the water run over her shoulder that's already starting to bruise, Wendy tilts her head to allow Chris' caress.  
"I know." she sighs. "Its just she gets tunnel vision with this ballet stuff. I mean she's good and all but it stresses her out."  
Chris nods slowly. "Tom gets the same way once he gets started. We'll keep trying to get them together."  
"But I will ease up. After all its only the first week of school." Wendy finishes.  
Chris smiles soft and turns her in his arms bending down slightly kissing her mouth soft.

The phone rings in the other room. Laura answers it but before she can say anything, Tom blurts out "Did it come? Have you gotten my surprize?" He sounds as if he's going to burst with excitement.  
"Tom... it.. hi, yes.. yes it came.. it's beautiul.. you shouldn't have.."  
"I know darling and I should've asked but I saw how you looked at it and I couldn't help myself."  
"Tom.. I... this is.. it's just.. my ..my dance is is so important.. and it..." Laura is stuttering through her words sounding honestly scared.  
"Please forgive me." Tom pleaded " Say you love it. "  
"... I do... I do love it..."  
"No strings love. Just one friend doing something nice for another friend" Tom assures her.  
Laura smiles at her own reflection in the mirror. "..you did use one of my favorite Shakespeare quotes.." She confesses. "..Tom. I.. I want to see the studio where dance is taught. Could you maybe show me??"  
She could hear Tom beam through the phone. "Of course! How about tonight? "  
"Yeah.. I'll see you... Umm... would now work??"  
Tom sounds curious as to why Laura wants to meet so suddenly. "Is everything all right?" he inquires  
"Yeah.. everything's fine.. It's just.. your friend works fast doesn't he..??"  
Tom lets out a hardy laugh. "Well it takes two love. I gather they are at your flat?"  
Laura picks up her bag, a pair of broken in pointe shoes in it and puts the new dress over her arm. "Yeah.. Wendy and I share one. They're in her bathroom.."  
Tom chuckles. "I will come pick you up."  
"Please..." Laura put the bag on her shoulder and writes Wendy a note, saying she'd be out for a couple of hours before walking down the stairs and out on the pavement.

Chris and Wendy have moved from the shower to the bed. Both of them still wet and tangled in each other.  
"God... from.. from the moment I saw you.. girl.." His accent thicker and more pronounced with his arousal.  
"Oh? So you've been stalking me Mr Hemsworth?" Wendy smirks and runs her hands down his chest to his waist. "And what have you wanted to do to me since you first saw me?"  
"Ever since I saw you I wanted to do this...'" He breathes and rolls with her on the bed resting between her thighs, pushing his erection against her. Teasing, pushing in just a little, just the head before pulling away again.  
"Well then by all means, proceed." Wendy breathes out arching her back. Chris pushes again fully and slowly allowing time for her to adjust to his size. Both of them let out a low groan.  
"Sweet girl.." He murmurs, his head dipping into her neck. His hips slowly beginning to move.  
Wendy's hands ghost down his muscular back and hesitate on the roundness of his ass, "Sweet.... Jesus Chris." she stammerd trying not to loose control so soon. It had been too long since she had sex with anyone let alone with someone of his obvious stamina.  
"Easy darling... we have plenty of time..." He kisses her lips softly, as she rests her hands on his lower back. He adjusts his thrusts so she doesn't get overwhelmed.

Tom meets Laura down the block from the flat. He is in his Jag. He's wearing track pants and a white t-shirt that is a little see through. Laura walked upto the black car, her mouth dropping, eyes glazing over. "No way.. that's not your car.." Her hand glides over the smooth surface of the F-type carressing it almost. A small coo escapes her mouth. Tom reaches over to open the door.  
"Can you open the boot?" she asks  
"Sure love. You can move my things if you need to." Tom opens the trunk and she throws her bag in. She climbed in the car inhaling the smell of leather and cologne.  
"The smell of a new car and Boss Bottled.." she says with a pleased smile buckling in.  
Tom gets in and starts the car. It is throaty and makes a low rumble as he accelerates into traffic. Finally rounding the corner they come to the studio. Tom finds a space to park and gets out to open Laura's door. She carefully take his hand and steps out of his car. She walks to the back of the car to remove her bag from the boot and carefully drapes the dress over her arm handling it very gingerly.  
" Oh..." Tom looks at the dress. "You... brought it." He finishes nervously. He wasn't expecting her to bring it but he is glad she did. He is failing at containing the arousal in his voice.  
"I want to try it. I have to be honest, a dress like this is like a pair of shoes. When I wear it I'll know if it's a good dress to dance in. It's important for a dancer to be comfortable. If it's not comfortable... It's a shame.." Laura smiled soft at him and walked with him into the hall. He shows her where to change saying goodbye for a moment, before walking into the studio.  
He stares at her without a sound as she returns. His eyes memorizing every part of her body. He holds out his hand for her to come to him. She smiles and slowly walks forward. Just for kicks she rolls up on the tip of her pointe shoes and tiptoes to him. She takes Tom's hand. "Great studio." Laura beams.  
"I'm glad you like it. I have a friend of mine who lent me the keys. We can come by anytime you'd like." Tom says with hopes he can bring her often. "You really are very good." He adds. "May we dance together?"  
Laura looks down at my feet. "Okay, but I need to do some stretching first or I'll hate myself in the morning.."  
Tom raises an eyebrow and swallows hard. "Of course."  
She giggled and walked to the barre and after a few slow plie moves, faces the barre resting her right leg onto it.  
"Can you put on some music?" She ask softly. Slowly stretching the muscles in her legs knowing he's probably staring. Tom is lost in the length of her legs.  
"Tom." Laura says again. "could you put on some music?"  
Tom blinks. "Wha.. music? Oh.. right.. music.. sure.."  
He turns tripping over his own legs and falling some, swearing lightly. Laura switches legs and warms up slowly.  
"Trac 4 please.."  
"Yes, right. Track 4." Tom puts on the music and stands back to watch her move. She closes her eyes and let the music move her picturing herself as the hard evil queen of the Wilis. (Wilis are girls who died before their wedding day, they are basically spirits)  
Her look is icey, eyes cold, almost dead, as she moves through the music and the variation.

Laura finishes the dance and looks at Tom who's sitting on the floor smiling gently.  
"Did you like it?" She asks  
Tom is starring at her in amazement. "Oh Yes! I loved it. It was beautiful." He stands up to wrap his arms around her waist. "Stunning"  
"I worked hard on bringing Myrtha to life, so to speak." Laura smiles feeling his arms around her. Laura begins explaining Myrtha's back story which is that of a young woman who loves to dance, meets the man of her dreams, but he betrays her before their wedding, dooming her to the spirit world..  
"She's evil.. but she's tragic. You feel bad for her.. I love that complexity." Laura explains.  
"Well I would never betray you, darling." Tom says sheepishly looking into her eyes wondering if he should kiss her.  
Laura steps up on the tips of her pointe shoes not helping very much, but she's a touch taller. "..you... you can kiss me if you want to.."  
Tom leans in and grazes her lips with his letting them linger above hers before slowly kissing them. He tastes hot and sweet. Both of them breathe in as Laura reaches up to cradle Tom's face with both of her hands. She hums against his lips. She stands on the small platforms of her shoes, feeling his hand steadying her back to keep her balanced.  
"I'm.. sorry for being so frosty Tom.."she confesses breaking the kiss.  
"Its ok darling." Tom exhales. "I am in no hurry."  
"Dance is so important to me.. I have fought so hard to prove everyone wrong..To prove I'm not just some silly rich girl. But someone who can make it.. on her own." she continues.  
"I completely understand love. I will in no way interfere with your study. If you wish I will leave right now and never bother you again" Tom says.  
"No!... Erm.. no.. I... just know I can be cranky, and tired after classes. But... but don't leave.."  
Tom laughs. "Ok love. I wont leave. The ball is in your court. I will leave the pace to you. Maybe reluctantly, at times but none the less, it is all up to you." He leans in to kiss her again with a little more force than before.  
Laura nearly slips off the platform of her shoes, but sighs feeling his arm strong around her waist, holding her secure.  
"Will you give me a Shakespeare monologue??" Laura requests.  
Tom tilts his head back some, thinking, taking in a breath, he looks into her eyes and grins.  
"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it.  
Cast it off.  
It is my lady; O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing.  
What of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"  
Laura almost laughs at the choice of the monologue but keeps a straight face until he finishes.  
She claps gingerly and stands to her feet, "I don't know what follows in the play, but I can show you this...... It was my audition for Juliet. It's her variation from the ballet." Laura says as she walked to the music player selecting track 3 before taking her cue and starting. Once finished, Tom gives her a standing ovation. "Bravo! Darling! Bravo." He walks to Laura and bows. "M'lady, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?"  
Laura put her right foot behind her and does a formal curtsy, "Good sir, I would like nothing more than to go out to dinner with you." Smiling soft she moves into his embrace for a hug. "I'll go change to my street clothes.."  
"I will make reservations" Tom says as Laura walked into the changing room. She turns back at the door to watch him for a moment before smiling to herself then heads into the changing room. Laura sends Wendy a quick text to let her know she is eating out with Tom.

Wendy hears her phone chime in the other room and chooses not to get up to answer it. She and Chris had been sleeping after the marathon of sex. Chris stirs under her and asks who was texting.  
"I don't know and I don't WANT to know. I am not leaving this position right now." Wendy replied still half asleep. Chris nuzzled into her side more and agreed. After an hour or so he stretches his limbs out a little, before rolling over and back to Wendy, pressing a sweet kiss to her shoulder. Hearing his own phone chime he groans and unwinds himself from Wendy. "Excuse me darling.." He mumbles reaching for his phone from the floor. "what Hiddleston...?" he groans.  
Taken aback by Chris' adruptness, Tom stutters. "Hey... mate..... I was calling to ask if you and Wendy would like to join us for dinner. Or.... have you already 'eaten'?" He chuckles at his own cleverness.  
Chris chuckles a little, "Funny dude.. funny.. but no, Wendy and I are pretty happy here, so you wine and dine that princess of yours.."  
"Alright I will indeed. Make Wendy behave and I will see you in the morning." Tom quips and hangs up the phone, shaking his head.  
Chris lets out a laugh.. "Behave.... where's the fun in that.." He says to himself before wrapping himself back against Wendy.  
"Im assuming that was Tom? What is he up to that he had to interrupt us?" Wendy asked hoping it was good news.  
"Yes girl, it was Tom. It seems he and your friend are going to dinner.... he invited us to come but I think it might be better if we stay here and give those two some more time alone."  
"I agree. Plus I have more in store for you if you can handle it." Wendy teases.  
Chris rolls onto his back and glances to his side at you... "Have you got anything for us to eat?"  
"We should have something I can throw together." Wendy replies getting up to seek out food. She grabs her robe off the bedpost and puts it on. Although not much of a robe, it is black see though fabric and barely covers anything. Chris watches as she leaves the room adjusting himself in his jeans, again. 'Wicked girl' he thinks to himself. He stretches, laying back moment before getting up off the bed and follows her into the kitchen. Wendy is standing in front of the stove cooking bacon and eggs, even though its late evening. Chris gives Wendy's bare ass a light spank. "My naughty girl.." He hisses.  
Chris moves behind her and bites her shoulder where it meets her neck. She can feel him pushed up against her so she wiggles her ass into him. He smiles, "Stand still girl..." He whispers hotly in her ear adjusting himself carefully, his hard hard cock pushing up through his jeans in between her ass cheeks.  
"Now, now Hemsworth, food first. You have to keep up your strength if you're going to tangle with me." Wendy said leaning her head back against his chest arching her back. She gasps for breath as he ignores her request bracing her against the cabinet. His hands clench her hips.  
"You keep your eye on that bacon, girl.. I don't like it burned..." He growls in her ear.  
"And what would you do if I did burn it?" she antagonizes.  
"I would make sitting down tomorrow rather difficult.... I have a hard hand.."  
"Well in that case I think I'll let it burn." she hisses.  
"Don't you have class tomorrow??"  
" I do. But never you mind that. I can take whatever you think you can do. I give as good as I get." Wendy challenges.  
"Well if you're sure.." He takes a spoon, taking a bite from the cooked eggs. "Bend over that kitchen table."  
"Only if you promise to be gentle." She squeals.  
"Too late for that, my girl.." His eyes darker blue and wicked.  
Wendy prances over to the table shoving everything on it to the floor before bending over, lifting her ass in the air "Like this?" she taunted.  
Chris walks over, his cock stretching the front of his jeans. Bare-chested. 'That will do." He says before rubbing his hand over Wendy's ass before giving it a hard smack.  
"Is that the best you got Hemsworth? Surely you can do better than that my dear." She snips, knowing damn good and well he was holding back.  
He watches her a moment with a slightly sinister gaze. He lets out a chuckle. Keeping that same strength not too hard, but now not letting up. Smack after smack after smack after smack.  
Digging her fingernails into the table with every hit, Wendy hisses under her breath to keep from screaming. After the last smack she throws her head back and lets out a cry.  
"There's my girl!" Chris exclaimed grabbing Wendy's hair like reigns and pressing his chest to her back.  
"I was wondering when you were going to brake" He whispered into her ear.  
"I have not been broken yet sweetheart." She pants.  
"Hmm.. really... well isn't that interesting.." He smirks. "Let this heat simmer, and we'll repeat this little treatment a few more times."  
"Well then I think it's my turn to torture you some to ensure that we are on a level playing field." Wendy replies. Chris lets Wendy up from the table, she faces him and grabs the front of his jeans holding him in the palm of her hand. She drops to her knees and undoes the button of his jeans with her teeth.


	2. The Princess and the Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Laura finally go on a date and head back to her place only to find that Wendy and Chris have defiled almost every room. Trouble is brewing on the field and Chris comes to the rescue. Laura reveals her true parentage much to the shock of Tom and the school's Head Master.

Tom picked a table off to the side of the restaurant. There was a candle on the table and low lighting above. The table was covered with a red cloth and the waiter had come over almost immediately.  
Laura sat across from Tom and smiled before pulling out a small pocket scheduler from her purse, writing down the restaurant in it just keeping track. Smiling up at the waiter that arrives.  
"White wine spritzer for me with a twist." Laura says. Tom orders a whiskey neat. Both of them read over the menu.  
"So what's good here ,Tom?" Laura asks without looking up.  
Tom smiles, "Oh, I usually go for their steaks and beef wellington. Oh and their pommes dauphinoise.." (cheesy potatoes au gratin from the Dauphin area of France)  
Laura bites her bottom lip a little and sits back before choosing the pasta with green pesto and grilled chicken, praying the portion isn't too big.  
Tom orders the wellington and another drink.   
"So tell me something about yourself" He says smiling. "What do you like to do for fun?"  
"I try to go to the Royal Ballet at least once a month, depending on the repertoire. My father.. inherited a large piece of land just outside of Cambridge, I go there to ride. Although I can't during school months a lot, because the risk is quite high. My horse has a temper, and if he's not in the mood he'll throw me."  
"That sounds lovely, your father's place, not that your horse has a temper." Tom chuckles. "I myself love to ride. I would love to take you sometime. Or maybe to the ballet. If you like."  
"Oh that sounds fun, the Royal is doing Cinderella in a few weeks time."  
"Wonderful!" Tom exclaimed. "I'll get the tickets tomorrow."  
Laura smiled soft at his enthusiasm, "Go for a weekend matinee Tom. I can't afford to take classes off. And..neither can you."   
The food arrives and Laura looks at her plate, cursing in her mind before slowly taking a bite.  
"Is something wrong ,darling? We can send it back if it's not correct." Tom motions for the waiter.  
"No... no it's fine. It's great. It's just a big plate.."  
"Ok. Well more for lunch tomorrow then." He says.   
Dinner continues with small talk and drinks and Tom tells Laura of his studies and travels he's had. The waiter brings the check and Laura grabs her purse for some money. Tom stops her hand and gives his credit card to the waiter who takes care of the check. They drive home and Tom walks Laura upstairs to the flat. Both of them walking in, noses wrinkling at Chris and Wendy on the couch deeply asleep. Laura looks around and sees abandoned food every where, kitchen chairs knocked over, and empty whiskey bottle lying on the floor....and the smell... the smell of debauchery.  
"..See why I called you?" Laura explains to Tom stepping further into the living room. "Oye! Sodom and Gomorra!"  
Wendy opened one eye, not moving anything else. Chris is asleep over her and half off the couch. "Who goes there?" Wendy inquires with a hoarse voice. Chris stirs readjusting himself more on the couch but falls back to sleep pulling her into him.  
"Your flat mate... And you seem to have broken the One rule I had.." Laura states sternly.  
"Which was what exactly?" Wendy inquired. "No eating in the living room?"  
"No sex in the living room.. I use that couch.. Well I used to anyway.. You better have not screwed in my bedroom."   
Chris giggles from his nest at Wendy's side. "No, dear one, we did no such thing. And as for the living room, it is still a virgin which is more than I can say for this little one here." He glances up at Wendy with a boyish grin.  
"We just ended up on the couch because we could go no further." Wendy continued. "....I will clean up the kitchen later. How was your dinner?"  
"It was good.. A lot.." Laura states with a grimace.  
"Did you bring any home? I'm famished." Chris asked.  
"Famished!? We ate everything in the house, including each other, How could you possibly be hungry?" Wendy asks shaking her head.  
"The guy is a bottomless pit when it comes to food." Tom smirks as Laura hand over her left-over pasta. "Here you can have this.."  
Wendy sits up slowly, wincing at the soreness that has taken over her body, especially her ass. Her shear robe she put on before they fell asleep, just in case Laura and Tom walked in, minimally covers anything. She glances down realizing what she has on, smirked, and headed to the bedroom to put on clothes. Chris follows and gets in the shower.   
"So are you and Tom staying here tonight? Chris and I were thinking about going to the pub to drink away the aches." Wendy shouts from her room.  
Tom looks up as he and Laura sit on the couch. "I can't.. I never finished sowing, plus I'm kind of tired."  
"Suit yourself." Wendy mumbled. She is standing in her closet looking for the perfect dress. She may be a rugby player but she still likes to look like a girl from time to time. She picks out a little royal blue dress that hugs her body just enough to get stares but not so much that she look like a prostitute and some blue suede heels. Chris turns off the shower and pads out to the bedroom in a towel. He mentions he needs to run by his place to grab clothes as his smell like sex and bacon. While not a horrid smell but nonetheless.  
"Stay out of my room, and I don't have money for bail." Tom responds casually from the couch.  
"Awe com'on mate, you owe me one remember?" Chris chuckles from the bedroom. The statement causes Laura to raise an eyebrow at Tom. Tom shakes his head. Wendy walks out from the closet and catches Chris' eye as she walks past him into the living room to grab her keys.  
"Damn little girl, you look delicious." Chris growls as she giggles, darting to the side to avoid a smack on the ass. Chris follows her into the living room, they say their goodbyes and walk out of the flat.

Entering the pub, Chris and Wendy hear a round of a familiar song. They walk to the bar and order drinks, chiming in with the song. Chris has chosen black jeans with a light blue button up dress shirt and a black vest. His hair is loose and slightly longer than Wendy thought it was as Chris always keeps it tied back. He holds a light arm around Wendy's waist not cruelly or possessive as they stand at the bar, he knows many rich Cambridge boys come here, jealous ones. He guides Wendy with his hand in the small of her back to an open table he found while he was checking out the competition. He sits with his back to the wall so he can keep an eye out for trouble. A few drinks in and one make out session later they chat about how he and Tom met. Chris chuckles, explaining how Tom, while day-dreaming, had run into Chris, literally.  
"Why does it not surprise me. that that boy day dreams A LOT" Wendy laughs.  
"He really does, but he means no harm. He is my best friend and I would die for him." Chris explains with a serious tone. There is a silence as they stare into each others eyes. The bar and its patrons fall away into a blur and only the music can be heard. Chris' eyes grow dark and glaze a bit. Wendy's are soft and full of lust. 'How is it that this man has captured me so soon?' She questions to herself.  
Chris smiles tenderly and strokes her cheek. Pressing a light kiss to her lips. "My sweet girl.."  
Closing her eyes and leaning into his kiss, Wendy can taste the heat and alcohol. "Let's get out of here." Wendy whispers over his lips. Chris pays the tab and suggests they head back to his flat to give Laura and Tom your flat. Wendy agrees. Things seemed like they were going well between Laura and Tom.

"...So Mr Hiddleston, were you arrested?" Laura asked with an amused grin.  
Tom's wide eyes dart back and forth in a small panic. "Darling, it's...it's not what you think." He tries to explain without stammering. Laura smirks a little. "Was Thomas a bad boy??"  
"No, not exactly. I mean, well, yes sort of." Tom admits. "Chris and I were in London at a reception and well..... there was drinking and I bumped into someone spilling their drink .....punches were thrown and the police were called. I didn't stay more than an hour in that bloody cell but Chris never lets me forget it."  
"Wait a minute.. the man you punched.. was that Lord John Staffordshire? Was he older then you?"  
Surprised that Laura knew the man in question made Tom's eyebrow wrinkle. "Why yes. Yes it was! He exclaimed "How did you know?"  
Laura sits back, her eyes crinkling in laughter before doubling over her lap, her shoulders shaking in laughter. "...Because I was there.. You spilled your red wine over my dress..."  
Tom's eyes tear up and he rushes over to sit at her feet, grabbing her hands in his he begs for her forgiveness. "Darling! Please forgive me!" He begs.   
"I.....I am soo sorry. How? What? Why were you there."  
"I'm Lady Elizabeth Laura Brandon... Duchess of Suffolk.... the guy you punched.. was erm.. my brother.." She explains softly.  
Tom is paralyzed. His breathing is short and out of rhythm. He searches Laura's face trying to remember her from that night. After a long silence he 

gasps. "Of course! Of course! why didn't I see it before! I remember chasing after you as you ran to the bathroom to wash out your dress."  
"I really liked that dress too.." Laura says with a light pout but her eyes are shining with laughter.  
"I shall buy you a new one, a hundred new ones!!! Tom declared.  
"Oh don't worry about that Tom... It'll be interesting introducing you to the family.."  
"Oh?" Tom's interest peaked. "I get to meet the family?"   
"There's a ... picnic lunch on Saturday.. I was thinking you could be my date?? I know it's awfully soon.."  
"No, no that would be.....lovely. I'm sure your brother has forgotten all about that night." Tom stated, trying to convince himself. "It will be fun. I am looking forward to it. What time did you say on Saturday?" He finished.  
"Well, I was planning on going over there around noon. It starts at 2 officially."  
"Wonderful, May I pick you up? We can go in the Jag." He asks.  
"Perfect. It's not black tie, but it is formal."  
"Certainly, " He says. "I may want to go shopping. This requires a special touch." Not that Tom needs more suits but any reason to get a new one is a good one. He is already shopping in his head. Laura turns on the TV to catch up on local news for the week and lays back into Tom. She is laying on the couch in front of Tom giving him access to entire length of her body. His hands begin to glide down her arm, dipping to just under her breast, continuing down to her waist. Laura sighs softly and curls against him a little closer. "Can.. we move to my room?? Not for sex but just to sleep in your arms?" She coaxes.  
"Sure darling anything you want" Tom yawns. His eyes heavy with sleep. She strokes his cheek, he looking ten times more adorable because of that yawn. As she leads him into the bedroom, there is a picture on the dresser of her at the London gala with her brother taken about 30 minutes before the red wine incident. Tom sits on the bed while Laura goes into the bathroom to change. He looks around the room at the pictures of vacations and family, ballet photos and shoes. He smiles and looks to Laura as she comes out of the bathroom. She is dressed in a strapy light pink satin nightgown that stops just above the knee. Tom exhales loudly.  
"you alright there tough guy?" She teases.  
Tom blushes and looks down at the floor. "Um yes, I am fine. You look beautiful."  
She grins and wraps herself against him a moment before laying down on her side of the bed. Tom gets up and removes his shirt leaving his jeans on. 

He climbs over Laura to the opposite side of the bed and tucks in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to his bare chest.  
"Ohh that does feel good." she murmurs against his chest feeling the stress of the day slip away.  
Smiling, he reaches up and massages her shoulders, he kisses her forehead and temple. She closes her eyes and begins to match his breathing.  
"Darling, Thank you for this day. I enjoyed myself tremendously." Tom breathes out.  
"You're so welcome love..." Laura murmurs pressing a kiss to his chest.

Chris and Wendy arrive at his flat and stumble up the stairs to the door. Wendy is fumbling with his vest and shirt from behind him while he is trying to unlock the door.  
"Wicked girl, stop so I can concentrate on this damn door." He orders.  
They push through the door, stumble in the darkness and land on a chair nearest the door.  
Chris groans and tries to tug Wendy up and rubs her ass gently. "Come on girl.. if we break that chair Tom will have both our hides..." But she is not really listening. Suddenly they hearing a creak... and then a crash. Chris suddenly is in the floor with Wendy on top of him, staring at the antique chair pieces around them.   
"Oh crap..Oh Shit Chris. Oh shit!" Wendy shouts. "Tom already thinks I'm a delinquent now I've gone a busted his chair!...Christ, now what?"  
"I.. I'll take the heat.. Don't you worry my girl.."  
Wendy gets up off of Chris and lends a hand to help him stand. She half smiles and tucks her head. 'Tom is going to kill us. This was not a very good first impression." Well, she thinks, guess it can only get better. Chris makes his way to his bedroom to change into a red t-shirt and grey shorts. The shirt clings to his chest and outlines his arms. 'Oh hell' Wendy mutters to herself.  
"We best get to bed girl... You have class tomorrow." Chris says.  
"Yeah I do." Wendy replied.   
She follows him into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed removing her heels and rubbing her feet. Heels made her legs look good but damn they hurt. She stood up to wiggle out of her dress pulling it over her head. The gyration of her body must have gotten Chris' attention. As she pulled the dress from over her face, Chris was directly in front of her grabbing her face in both hands devouring her mouth with his.  
"God... you're a drug...." He growls hot against her mouth crawling with her back onto his bed. He has her pressed against him. Holding her with one arm, he maneuvers further onto the bed. Wendy wiggles out of her underwear and rips his shirt off while he takes off his shorts. He grabs her waist and flips her on to her belly. He grins and bites on her shoulder pressing his hard cock to her ass, teasing. He slowly sinks himself deep, holding still. Gasping for air Wendy creeps forward slightly away from him. Her eyes roll back in her head, stars exploding behind her eyes. Chris grabs her hair before she can get too far away.   
"BE. STILL." He commands. "... I say when you move." His voice so strong and authoritative, his hands move over her hips, gently massaging her lower back, easing any sting he unintentionally inflicted. Wendy purrs as he continues to massage her back. His hips begin to slowly move in and out in a small circular motion. His legs tremble as he tries to control his want. Wendy relaxes herself more to the rhythm and lets Chris control the speed.  
"That's it my girl... that's it....." He breathes slowly, gently thrusting. Chris leans down and to cup one of Wendy's ample breasts in his massive hand. She pushes up on her hands to grant him better access. He pulls her up to his chest and holds her steady. She lets her head fall back against his shoulder, her hair covering her face. She can barely catch a solid breath the sensations are so exquisite. Chris continues to move steady but faster. He can feel himself getting closer. "Little girl, I cannot control myself much longer. I need.... I need to speed up. Will you let me?" He groans almost in pain.  
"Yes, love" She says. He pushes her down on all four and grabs her hips clawing into her skin. He lets out a deep groan, his movements becoming erratic, sharper, harder. His hand snaking around her waist, massaging her clit. "Come with me...' He growls the words through ragged pants as he thrusts harder.  
One touch of his fingers was all it took to send her over the edge. Wendy grab fists full of sheets screaming into the bed, tightening around him sending him deep into her, arching his back and expelling every drop of lust into her. He moans low and deep, letting his pleasure subside withdrawing and dropping beside her carefully taking a few seconds to catch his breath. He lifts the bed sheets and wraps them over her. He reaches for his phone and sends a text to Tom, knowing he'd see it in the morning.   
*When you walk into the apartment tomorrow, don't freak out... Chris*  
He then curls up next to Wendy situating himself under the covers gently placing kisses along her neck. Wendy nuzzles closer to him and lets out a heavy sigh. Sleep takes them both quickly.  
The next morning, after breakfast, Tom and Laura drive to the school but first swinging by his place, and stepping into the living room. Tom had been curious about the text he had gotten the night before. He glances to the side wall by the front door and blinking.  
"HEMSWORTH!!" Tom screams.  
The sound of Tom's voice echoed in the apartment causing both Chris and Wendy to jump up almost falling out of the bed. "Fuck," Chris says reaching for his shorts. "I'll be back my girl, you stay here." He says, clamoring out into the living room. Tom stands in the living room legs slightly spread to stand straighter and more sure, arms crossed over each other and a foul look in his eyes.   
"My friend, I can explain." Chris stated calmly. "it was purely an accident. All my fault, mate. I.....I tripped over it in the dark. Wendy has drunk and holding onto me to steady herself. I will buy you a new one, I promise. I will make this good."  
Wendy listened from the bed. Chris sounded on the verge of tears begging for Tom's forgiveness. Tom arches his eyebrow and stares at his friend.   
"No.... It Was an accident after you attempting having sex on it.."  
"No! no dear friend." Chris continued. "On my honor, it was no such thing. I would NEVER do that. I may do a lot of things in the heat of passion but never that. Brother, please. I am sorry" Chris pleads.  
Wendy emerges from the bedroom wrapped in the bed sheet. She makes eye contact with Tom. "Chris is telling the truth. I was drunk, too drunk. It's.....my fault." She confesses, breaking the look they exchanged. "I should go." She finishes as she turns back into the bedroom.  
Laura shakes her head slowly. "Tom.. you're over-reacting..... Oh Wendy!.. you'll never guess. Remember the London Spring Gala last year? When Johnny got punched..?" Laura beamed brightly and point her thumb to Tom.  
Wendy paused a second and thought. "Yes I remember. Johnny getting punched was the highlight of the gala" she chuckled. " I remember the horrible black eye he had for days."  
"My looovely Tommy was the one who did the punching.." Laura exclaimed.  
Wendy busts out laughing and throws her head back. "Oh this is delicious!" she screamed walking over to Tom and hugging him tightly.   
"Oh dear sweet Tom! Thank you for that!" She congratulated  
Tom blinks a little before hugging back and letting go. 'Yes.. well um.. forget about the chair.. I ...I best take the Duchess to school now.."  
Wendy steps back releasing him from her arms and glanced at Chris. His face eases a little and walks over to Tom.  
"My dear best friend thank you." he added, "I will forever be in your debt"  
"Just protect me from her brother.. The man's a beast.." Tom speaks, before feeling a sharp slap against the back of his head from Laura.  
"I will be your champion!" Chris proclaimed trotting off to the bedroom satisfied with himself.  
"My brother is a beast??" Laura questioned.  
"Well, yes. Yes he is." Tom acknowledged. "I may be tall but I am by no means a fighter."  
Laura grins and shakes her head. "Come.. let's go to school. Wendy.. I'm pretty busy today, so I won't have time to eat lunch." Laura says trying to hide the fact that she only had an apple for breakfast.  
Wendy tilts her head looking at Laura. Odd, she thinks. "Oh ok? I'll see if Chris can join me. Have a good day."  
Laura smiled a little nervous before taking off. 

Wendy's first two classes go on with no excitement at all. Since it's the first week for some, the professors hand out reading material and information about papers. Rugby on the other hand was a different story all together. Chris had shown up at practice knowing things would be heated between Wendy and Crysta. Chris stood on the inside of the fence. Leaning against it with his arms crossed, keeping his eye out for any trouble, and keeping out of the Coach's way.  
This time Wendy was ready for her. Whatever Crysta had she better bring it with conviction. Chris watches with a grin, shooting Wendy a wink every time she passed and noticed him. The play made its way to Wendy's part of the field. She centered herself as Crysta came at her. She tries to run through Wendy as her teammates surround her and throw her to the ground. Crysta jumps on top of Wendy, pounding her head into the ground. Two of Crysta's friends hold Wendy down so she cant retaliate. The coach is at the other end of the field and cant see through the bodies. Chris sees what is happening and charges the pile.  
"Wendy! Wendy!" he screams, throwing girls out of the way, left and right. Furious, Chris stops at the fighting and grabs Crysta by her waist, up and   
away from Wendy.   
"Knock it off!!" He growls loudly at her. Crysta is kicking at him to put her down. The coach finally reaches the fight and grabs one of the girls kicking Wendy in her side. Once the girl stops Wendy curls over onto her side. Chris puts Crysta down but stands between her and Wendy. His eyes are black with anger.  
"It's over! Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!" He snaps at Crysta before turning to the coach. "Where the fuck were you?!"  
The coach takes a step back seeing the anger in Chris's eyes. "I.. I got here as fast as I could." He stammered  
"This girl should have been benched, this isn't the first fucking time! I want all the girls responsible for this beating expelled from this school" Chris demanded.  
"I... I can't make that happen, but I'll most definitely alert the head master and something will be done, I assure you." The coach states.   
"See to it then or I will and I promise you I will show no mercy" Chris promised.  
Chris turned his attention down to Wendy kneeling beside her, stroking the hair out of her face. "Wendy love.. can you open your eyes for me??"  
Wendy's eyes sting from punches and blood. She turns her head toward Chris' voice. "Chris," she chokes. "What happened?"  
"My angel you were attacked" Chris explained holding back tears. "... Let's get you to the infirmary..." He carefully puts one arm around Wendy's back and the other under her legs carrying her limp body off the field as if she didn't weigh a thing, toward the brick building.  
"Call Laura, please" Wendy pleaded. She lay her head in his chest drifting on and out. "I will sweetheart, I will" He reassures her.  
Once there, Chris overhears Laura in another room, having a discussion with a doctor and Tom. Laura had passed out in ballet class and was promising she would eat more as Chris passed the three of them. She spun around upon hearing Chris call for the doctor and stared in shock at Wendy semi conscience and bleeding in Chris' arms.   
"Chris..?? what.. what happened??" She asked.  
"She...was attacked by her fellow team mates." Chris cried. "I ran to her as fast as I could but there were 6 of them.....6 of them Tom!" Chris sighs as he turns to Tom for condolence. Tom shakes his head in confusion. "She'll be alright brother... they're amazing here.. She'll be just fine.." Tom reassures Chris.   
Laura leans into to Wendy and whispers..."You let the doctors take care of you alright honey??" The doctors flood in and in a hurried buzz tend to Wendy's wounds and possible broken bones. Wendy nods and manages a pained smirk. Tom leads Laura and Chris to the nearby waiting room so they can talk. Chris sighs heavy and slumps in a chair.  
"Tom.. you stay with Chris, get some coffee and sugar into him. I have to change." Laura's tone straight and as sharp as a razor. She gives Tom a soft kiss. "We'll talk about me not eating later."  
Chris runs his fingers through his hair and notices his arms are covered with Wendy's blood. Laura walks over and gives Chris a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving to get changed.   
"Chris, lets go get you washed up, mate. It will be a while before you can see her. And I don't think she will want to see you like this." Tom pleads.   
Chris nods his head and breathes in deep and exhales slowly. The two of them walk down the hall to the restroom. Chris slams open the door spinning around screaming almost hitting Tom.  
"Jesus man, watch it." Tom exclaims.  
"Sorry mate.....how can this happen? I mean why?" Chris asks. Chris leaned over the sink rinsing his arms and shaking his head, holding back his anger and tears. Tom is beside him with a hand on Chris' shoulder.

 

Laura keeps a black female business pants suit, with a crisp white -ironed-to-perfection- shirt for under neath in her locker in the ballet studio. She dresses quickly and checks herself in the mirror one last time before leaving the dressing room. Laura's black stiletto heels clicking in the hall as she steps out toward the head masters office. Her blonde hair pulled back in a slick pony tail. She knocks on the door and enters.  
"Ms. Laura.." He startles as she holds up her hand. "Not right now. It's Lady Elizabeth.." She says coldly.  
"Of course of course " The head master says straitening in his chair "How can I help you?"  
"You can tell me why in God's name Crysta Darling is still enrolled in this damned school!" Laura insists.  
"Crystal? Darling? What has she done? To my knowledge she's a fine student. Excellent rugby player." He says proudly.  
Laura's eyes narrow dangerously. "She juices.. She intimidates girls on and off the field, and just put my friend Wendy into the infirmary."  
"What!? When did this happen? At practice today? " He asked  
"It happens repeatedly Head Master.. That is what my father told you over the summer when he threatened to stop his generous donations if you didn't put a stop to her. And YES it happened again, not 10 minutes ago! Kick that pompous bitch OFF THIS ACADEMY!" Laura shouts.  
"Now Lady Elisabeth there is no need to get excited" The Head master stated. "I will look into this....problem. Rest assured it will be taken care of."  
"It better.." Laura snaps, before turning around and stalking out of the office. She slams the door behind her with a loud bang swearing and seething all the way back to the infirmary. Breathing fire.  
"..Save me from the stubbornness and foolishness of that pompous bastard." Laura mutters before seeing Crysta in the hallway of the infirmary. Her eyes go red.  
'YOU!" Laura screams at Crysta.  
Just then Tom and Chris step out as they see Laura stalking toward Crysta. Laura stands a little straighter. "STOP" Laura says again. The sound low in throat as she glares at Crysta. Laura's eyes flashed as Crysta doesn't respond straight away.  
"I said! Stop!" Laura screams a third time. Crysta sees Laura decending on her and tries to retreat but there is nowhere to go. Tom and Chris have cut off her escape form behind as Laura closes in, seething.  
"Did all those drugs in your system do something to your hearing Crysta??" Laura snips.  
"Lau... Laura. Hi. What's up? Crysta asks sheepishly.  
"That's Duchess Brandon to you, pitiful little girl.." Laura states with her arms crossed. "It seems we have a little problem Ms. Darling...You know I don't like using my title, I like being here on my own merit.."  
"Sure. Right. What can I do for you.?" Crysta asked. "Is everything OK?"  
"You can go up to your room, pack up your bags, and be ready to be kicked out. I've talked to the Head Master and if he's ever interested in getting another donation from the Duke of Suffolk, he'll expel your ass."  
By now, Tom and Chris move in closer to hear Laura and to watch Crysta in case she decides to run.  
"But before you go upstairs, I would like you to apologize for attacking my friend Wendy. Now do it, before I break your kneecaps." Laura demands.  
"What! What the hell for?! I haven't done anything!" Crysta screams.  
Laura walks closer to her and gets in Crystals face. "I GAVE YOU AN ORDER."  
"I. Didn't. Do. Anything." Crysta spits.  
Laura backhands Crysta "Try. Again."  
Crysta stumbles backward and shoots Laura a smirk. "She deserved exactly what she got today." She hisses.  
Tom lets out a groan, he knows that something bad is coming. Laura's eyes go black, as she reaches into the inside pocket of her suit jacket taking out a small elegant weapon, cocking it and pointing it at Crysta. "You wanna try that again??" Laura asks.  
Tom runs toward them shouting. "Laura no! Put it away!  
Laura glances to the side toward Tom and takes a breath. He slides to a stop beside Laura and grabs the weapon.  
"Darling. No. She is not worth this." He says. "Let the school handle this. Think of your friend. She needs you here with her."  
Laura's hands tremble, "she...they...I..." she stammers. The wind and adrenaline suddenly knocked out of her. "Get her out of my sight.." she finishes as she puts the pistol away slowly.  
"I know love. I know." Tom wraps his arms around Laura and walks her the opposite way. Tom's heart is pounding seeing his sweet, demur Laura react so violently. Chris walks up to Crysta. She shutters at his glare.  
"You should leave. Now." Chris instructs. Crysta bows her head and sprints to the exit.


	3. It's all down the drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy spends the night in the hospital while Tom finds out Laura's big secret, leaving him to wonder if all this is truly worth the fight.

Tom takes Laura out to a small courtyard for some fresh air. She sits on a diving wall breathing slowly. Tom sits down beside her rubbing her back softly.  
"..it's been a long time.. Since I've been this angry.." Laura finally starts.  
"Darling, whatever possessed you to point a pistol at her. What had she done?" Tom inquires not knowing the whole story.  
Laura takes a long, slow breath before explaining the history between Crysta and Wendy that had begun two years before. Tom situates on the wall in anticipation of a very long story.  
"...She never stopped. She is constantly jealous of Wendy's talent. It started the last year of high school. The coach had benched Crysta for Juicing, unnecessary roughness, jumping girls in the locker room, to name a few. Wendy was brand new to the team back then, having transfered in from a rival school. Wendy and Crysta played opposite in several games that year. So when Wendy came on the team and the coach put her in Crysta's position, Crysta flipped and has carried a grudge ever since. Once Crysta found out Wendy was going out for the team here at university she decided to end Wendy's career in Rugby."  
"So the attacks on Wendy this week were about jealousy?" Tom asked  
"Yes" Laura said sadly.  
"Wow." Tom shook his head. "I just don't understand people sometimes.... has she done anything to you, love?"  
"No.. She was too afraid of my station.." Laura leans into his arms then jumps up a little, as a tall man walked up to them. Tom sees Laura's eyes widen in fright. The man is dressed impeccably, clearly that of noble bearing.  
"D-dad..."  
"Elizabeth Laura Regina Brandon!! What in God's name have you done?!!" Her father asks. "I get a phone call from the Head Master telling me of a conversation the two of you had. And when I get here to speak with him personally, there is a young woman in his office crying about you pulling weapon on her? Unprovoked, I might add!" Her father finishes through slightly gritted teeth trying to remain composed.  
"Unprovoked?! She beat Wendy into the infirmary... She could have killed her... She's damned lucky I didn't fire." Laura quips.  
"Is that so?" Her father's tone softening. "That I did not hear about that part. Yes, then, she is quite lucky you didn't." He chuckles.  
"I'm... I'm really sorry... I.. here..." Handing her father the gun. "I just.. I got so tired. The headmaster has been ignoring it. Even after this past summer when you threatened to stop the donations to the school.." Laura explains.  
"I know my daughter. I will go back and have a long talk with the head master. Let me handle this now. You may be suspended for a few days...he can't show favoritism, you know that." He continued.  
"I know... It's fine. I can use that time to train on my own... Oh.. forgive me.. Dad. this is Tom Hiddleston. He's my.. boyfriend.. Tom darling, this is my father Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk."  
Tom smiles and gives a nod, a nervous gulp before bowing lightly. "Your Grace.. It is an honor to meet you sir."  
"Weren't you the young man who punched my son??" Charles speaks with an amused look on his face.  
"I... um well, yes, sir." Tom claimed "It was me, and I just want to say how deeply sorry I am for that........"  
Charles cuts him off. "It's ok son, I was amused by it. Now lets go see this friend of yours, I'm sure she could use a familiar face."  
Laura smiles soft and reached up to kiss Tom's cheek before walking into the infirmary.  
"Wendy are you up for a visitor?" Laura whispers before entering her room. Wendy opens her eyes and looks over at Laura.  
"I see three of you..... Damn these meds are good. Laura did you know you look like Tom AND your dad?" She giggle aloud a little more than she should. Chris is sitting on the opposite side of the bed from the door, resting his head on the mattress, holding Wendy's hand.  
Laura walks over and gives Chris an affectionate ruffle through his hair as her father steps up to the side of the bed. He gently presses a kiss to Wendy's forehead. "My poor Wendy...I hope you are feeling alright now..."  
"Hey Mr Brandon, I am floating, sir." She slurs. "But yes I am ok."  
"Perhaps we should move your arm a bit darling.." He speaks in soft tones taking her arm off the IV drip, so it flows more controlled.  
"No stealing my drugs!" She teases.  
"Oh I wouldn't dream of it dear... Don't worry.. I'm here now to take care of everything... You get some sleep."  
"I am hungry. These rude fascists wont give me food." I bark. "Chris, love will you bring me food?"  
"Shhh.. easy love.. I think this young man needs to get some rest. I'll get you some food." Charles comments as he motions for Tom to guide Chris to the empty bed next to Wendy's. The big lug out like a light as Tom covers him with a blanket.  
"Mr. Hiddleston, will you stay with Laura and Wendy while I attend to some business?" Charles asks Tom.  
"Yes of course ,sir. All night if I have too." Tom replies.  
Laura walks her father to the door. Tom pulls up a chair beside the bed and settles in, turning on the TV.  
Laura gives her father a big hug feeling his slightly accusing look on her. "I know... I haven't eaten much today. I promise I'll stop fasting."  
"See that you do Laura, your friend is going to need you, and you don't want to end up in a bed next to her" He kisses her cheek and walks out of the room. The doctor enters the room shortly after her father leaves. "Oh good, everyone is here" The doctor says.  
Laura looks up slowly and walks back to Wendy to listen. Tom gently shakes Chris awake and tells him the doctor is here. Chris rubs his eyes and asks "So what is the diagnosis? Is she going to be ok?"  
"Yes, she'll be fine. If she is anything like she was while we were examining her she'll be perfect" The doctor chuckled.  
"She is quite the handful." Chris exclaimed letting out a small laugh. "what is wrong with her? Any broken bones?" He finishes.  
"She has two broken ribs and a concussion. Her eyes are going to swell but mostly bruising and cuts. We stitched up her fore head and that will heal with no scar." the doctor answered. "She will be sore for quite a while. She'll need to stay overnight but she can go home tomorrow afternoon."  
Chris nods. "Wonderful.. We'll make sure she'll take it easy for a few days. May I stay with her tonight?" Chris adds "I don't want to leave her"  
"Of course, we have plenty of beds available." The doctor says with a smile, before fixing his stare on Laura, rather narrow. "Now as for you missy. I thought we discussed this. You've lost weight again... Are you using those diet pills again??"  
I look up at the doctor slowly. "N...no... no of of... course not.." She takes a nervous breath as Tom arches an eyebrow and takes her purse.  
"...now now Tom.. I..." Laura stutters as he pulls out a pill bottle from the black market in Mexico.  
Tom's eyes narrow. "Darling," He pauses. "What are these? Why do you have these?" Holding the bottle up with a firm hand he reads the label and looks back at Laura. "Care to explain?"  
"I... I ..need them.." she says.  
"For what! Exactly" He interrupts  
"They... help me ..loose weight.."  
"Loose weight?" his voice tenses. "Loose weight!?  
"Tom.. please... it's.. just... I ..I ate a lot during my vacation... and these help bring my weight back down.."  
"How long have you been taking these?" He asks  
"In total six years...two ..two a day.." Laura adds  
"Six years!? Tom is dumbfounded at the answer. "Laura, you need to stop this nonsense. I ....I wont have my girlfriend taking.....drugs."  
"They're not drugs... They're diet pills.. Please... Please.. can I have them back?"  
"NO! you may not have them back. And you will cease this right now. Honestly Laura, what are you thinking?" Toms voice is saddened.  
Laura wipes her eyes and watches in horror as Tom takes the bottle to the sink and tosses them down with water.  
"I am the only one who can be on drugs" Wendy chimes in giggling.  
"They're not... they're not drugs..." Laura says between sobbing hiccups. She tries to touch Tom's rather stiff arm. Tom jerks away, hesitating a minute. "I need some air." He finally says as he moves away from her. Tom walks over to Wendy's bedside and kisses her forehead. "I'll be back shortly, Wendy. I'm.. gonna go to our flat to shower and change.. Will you be okay??"  
"Yes, honey, I'll be fine." She replies looking over at Chris sitting in the chair next to me. "I have my big strong protector here." Wendy grabs his hand and smiles. Chris smiles back softly and squeezes Wendy's hand. Laura watches Tom step out of the room and feels her throat catch a little. She smiles at Wendy and Chris, before taking her purse and quietly leaving the room. Seeing Tom outside she walks over to stand beside him and puts her hand on his arm again.  
"I'm going home... to.. to freshen up..Tom" she says, feeling his arm jerk away sharply again. Tom looks straight in front of him and begins to walk away from her, saying nothing. His eyes are red from tears but he doesn't let her see. His footsteps are quick and certain. 

Laura takes a slow breath, climbing the stairs upto the flat. Showering and crying as she sits under the hot water. After her hot shower, Laura walks to her bedroom and fights the urge to text Tom, giving him space to sooth his anger. She sits on the mattress and takes out the other pill bottle she has hidden the side table. She takes two and closes her eyes to fall asleep.  
Tom drives to his flat in silence, his mind darts from one thought to another trying to sort out all that has happened the last few days. Once in the flat he grabs a change of clothes for Chris anticipating he will need clean comfortable ones to wear overnight. He checks his phone to see if Laura has text him, secretly hoping she had but knowing he really couldn't talk to her right now. He showers and dresses in track pants and a t-shirt, throws Chris' clothes in a gym bag and heads to grab dinner before going back to the hospital.  
Tom walks into Wendy's hospital room with the gym bag for Chris and dinner for the three of them. He had taken the liberty of ordering Thai for Chris and himself and soup for Wendy. He puts the gym bag on the small couch and the food on the tray at the end of the bed. Chris is curled up in the bed beside Wendy playing with her hair while she slept.  
"Are you gonna call her Tom??" Chris speaks in soft tones.  
"No." Tom replies sharply. "Not now. I am still hurt and angry. I don't want to say something I might regret later."  
"You know that she can't help it right??" Chris asks.  
Tom drops his head and sighs. "I know. I know, mate. I.... just want so badly to tell her she is perfect the way she is. I like her. A lot. She is funny and brilliant and silly when she lets her guard down. I will call her later. I promise."  
Tom opens the sacks of food and hands some to Chris. "Should we wake Wendy?" Tom asks  
Chris looks at Wendy, smiling tenderly. "No, the nurse just gave her some pain meds so she'll be asleep for a while."  
Toms nods and sits on the couch by Chris' bag. "Oh by the way I took the liberty of grabbing some clothes for you." Tom says.  
"Awesome... thanks.. now, gimme that soup. You go over to Laura's... Make sure she eats... Swallow your pride man.."  
Tom snorts in objection but knows Chris is right. If he truly cares for Laura his feelings about this situation will have to wait. Tom gets up and carries dinner under his arm.  
"Talk.. Don't yell.." Chris admonishes softly knowing his friend well enough.  
"Yes. Yes. I know." Tom mumbles as he leaves. "I will call you in the morning. Give Wendy my love, will you?"  
"Absolutely.. though not too much." Chris teases before giving a wave. Tom laughs. He decides to stop by a flower shop on the way to Laura's flat, nothing fancy just an 'I'm sorry for being an ass.' arrangement. Laura is still deeply asleep when he arrives. Tom finds the door unlocked but knocks before entering. There is no answer so he pushes the front door open and walks in calling for Laura. He steps into the bedroom, seeing her sleeping and the second bottle on the side table. Tom is standing in the doorway to the room with a massive bouquet of flowers, since he couldn't decide what a "sorry I'm an ass arrangement" looked like he went with everything. The sight of the second pill bottle causes him to drop everything on the floor. "LAURA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he screams. Laura jumps from her sleep and stares at him in disbelief. Tom turns to leave.  
"Tom..! Tom wait! I.... what..." Laura tries to scramble from the bed, dropping on her knees then clambering up to her feet. "..Darling.."  
"NO! No Laura. Let me leave! I came over here to apologize for being an ass and to bring you dinner and...." He gasps "and I walk into THIS!"  
"I.. I only took two!.. Please darling..." Grasping for his hand. Tom hesitates at the front door, his hand on the doorknob. He breathes in slow. He wont look at her. His eyes are closed and his mouth trembles.  
"I'll stop... I'll stop... Please.. please stay.." She pleads carefully touching his back.  
He flinches under her touch. "Fine." he conceded " I will stay."  
Laura takes a slow breath and walks into the bedroom. She picks up the bottle and hands it to him. She watches as he dumps this bottle down the sink.  
"...do you want a drink?" Laura asks.  
"That would be nice." He admitted. "Now lets see what we can salvage from this mess." Tom bends down to gather the flowers and puts them on the dresser.  
"Well dinner is ruined." he states. "What shall we do now?"  
Laura walks over to him and hands him a beer from the fridge. "Can.. can you hold me first..??"  
"Of course Darling. Come here." he sighs. He wraps his long arms all the way around her and pulls her into his chest. His nerves are all but gone. Feeling his comforting warmth Laura begins to cry breaking down at his tender touch. He kisses the top of her head and moves to nuzzle her neck. "Its alright love, let it all out." He whispers  
Laura stays there crying for a minute or two before carefully breaking apart from him and wiping her eyes. "We.. we can order a curry??"  
"Yes, that sounds like a brilliant idea." He agreed. "I'll make the call."  
"I promise.. there are no other bottles.." She added.  
"Thank you, my love, I am glad. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you." He admitted  
"I never went over the recommended dose. But I'll stop."

The next morning Wendy woke to Chris wrapped around her in the hospital bed. He had started out the night on the empty one in her room. She smiled, flinching slightly at her busted lip. He was so incredibly beautiful when he slept or when he was awake or anytime really. She stroked his hair from his face and resettled herself in his arms drifting back to sleep until the doctor made his rounds.  
"Wendy." The doctor whispered. "Wendy, I have your release papers. You can go home now."  
Wendy opened her eyes and stretched cautiously causing Chris to wake.  
"Love, they are letting me go home, wake up." She says to Chris. Chris gets up from the bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He gathers their things and puts them in his gym bag that Tom had brought the night before. Wendy staggers to the bathroom to change. They say goodbye and thank you to the nurses as they pass on their way to the discharge desk. On the way back to Wendy's flat they stop off to get her prescriptions and lunch. At the flat they notice Laura and Tom sleeping on the couch. Chris and Wendy smile at each other and tiptoe to her bedroom. Chris puts down the gym bag and walks to Wendy who is in the bathroom getting ready to shower. He wraps his arms around her waist and places a kiss on her shoulder.  
"I am so glad you are ok, my girl. I have never been so terrified in my life." He admits. Wendy leans her head back on his chest.  
"I am glad you were there, my hero." She giggles. "Come on ,love let's get a shower and wash off this....funk."  
In the shower Chris helps her lather all the places she cant reach because of her ribs. His touch is tender and loving. He washes her hair and rinses it for her. All she can do is close her eyes and soak in his attention. After her hair is clean and Chris is done Wendy returns the favor. She glides her soapy hands over his chest and shoulders, examining every curve. He groans at her touch. She works her hands to his hair and pulls him down for a kiss. He breaks the kiss. "Wendy, we... we cant, not until you are healed. Love I don't want to cause any more pain." She puts her finger to his lips stopping him from saying anything else. Wendy kneels in the shower, water running over her. Thank god for pain killers, she thought. She places him in her mouth and begins to hum. Chris grabs either side of the shower, legs almost going limp. He tilts his head back giving a low groan. Slowly Wendy slides him in and out of her mouth increasing the speed and suction. "Wicked girl." He pants. He holds the back of her head as he pushed her deeper onto him. His legs shake under him as he gets closer to loosing control completely. Wendy resituates herself quickly without disturbing Chris, knowing he will drive himself down her throat as he comes. She presses her tongue stiffly again the underside of his cock as she draws him out of her mouth. Chris growls and grabs the back of her head forcing her lips to the base, unleashing every ounce of release down her throat. She grabs the back of his thighs and digs her fingernails into his skin. "My god, girl. What.... what have.... you done to me?" He stammers out of breath. Wendy pulls back and looks up at him with an evil grin. "I didn't want it going down the drain" She chuckles.


	4. Come Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Laura decide to get away. Wendy gets her release.. and so does Chris.

Tom and Laura stir at the sound of running water coming from Wendy's room. Tom chuckles.  
"It seems the two lovebirds are home from the hospital." He informs Laura who peeks over the back of the couch. Tom runs his hands through his hair several times replaying yesterdays events in his head. The reality of it all creeps over Tom's heart, his face turning solomn. Laura hestitates a moment before placing her hand on his arm. She knows she needs to explain before too much time goes by.  
"Tom, darling, I... need to explain something to you. To help you understand what kind of position I am in here." She starts to explain. "I came to this university to dance. I turned down every free ride that was handed to me, I sacrificed everything, my title, my family, friends, everything to become a dancer. It is a very competitive field. These girls I competed with to get here had years of study over me, private teachers, extra coaches, the lot. Sure I could have had the same thing but I wanted to do this on my own without all the privilege. I got here on my own. I worked my ass off to get here. But then my life crept in and vacations where a means of escaping my stress, I ate and ate more on vaccations, I let everything I worked for fall away. I had to do what I did, to save what little bit I was holding onto." Laura continued. "Do you understand?"  
Tom sighed heavy. "Yes, darling I do understand. Far more than you think I do." He said looking deep into her eyes. "But you can't continue like this. It's dangerous and I will walk away this instant if you continue down this path." He informed her. Laura nodded. They sat together, side by side in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Tom spoke first.  
"Have you spoken to your father about the incident with Crysta? Will you be suspended?" Tom finally asked.  
Laura swallowed. "Yes, I will be suspended for five days and fined for bringing a weapon on campus grounds. My father made a sizable donation to the school to keep it out of the papers and nothing more will be said about it. Crysta is being expelled, Wendy will be happy about that." Laura gave a small smile.  
"Come away with me then, for the three days. I dont start classes until late next week. We can go to my parents vacation house. No one will be there and we can work on....us. If you wish to." He pleaded.  
"That sounds lovely darling. I will pack this morning and we can leave then." Laura said cheerfuly. She sat back against the couch deciding a little more sleep was a very good idea. She stood and reached out to take Tom's hand and lead him to her room. He followed, drained of all emotion. They undressed and climbed into bed. Tom laid his head on Laura's chest listening to her heartbeat. He stoked her arm with his slender fingers allowing them to trail down her side to her thigh. He paused a moment to guage any reaction Laura might give. He looked up from her chest to see her looking down at him. She smiled at him and gave no motion to stop him. Tom ghosted his hand to between her legs sliding his middle finger between her folds slowly. Laura let out a small moan and parted her legs. Tom moved his head down to rest on Laura's stomach and cotinued to slide his fingers in and out, covering them in Laura's arrousal. Neither of them said a word. Tom breathed in her scent as she opened her legs wide, begging Tom to drive her over the egde. Tom quicked the pace of his fingers, landing his thumb on Laura's clit at random times, circling it quickly then stopping only to begin again. Laura's hips began to buck toward Tom's thumb with every pass, her breath hitching. Tom nipped at the top of Laura's mound making her cry out her orgasm. He sucked in her sensitive bud flicking it with his tongue while Laura gasped and moaned, shaking under his touch. Laura's movements slowed and Tom withdrew his mouth, savoring her. He placed soft kisses to her belly up to her chin, where he rested his head on her shoulder. He smiled listening to her breathing slow into a peaceful sleep. Tom covered her with the blanket from the end of her bed, curling into her side before watching her sleep.


	5. Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed and finally the get away is here.

Laura pushed open the double doors of the dance studio, huffing at their weight. She needed to eat something small. That practice had taken everything out of her. But all thoughts of exhaustion and hunger left her when her gaze fell on the tall figure of her steady leaned up against his Jag with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

With a burst of energy, she bounded down the stairs and jumped into his arms, nearly making him drop the flowers. He kissed her, laughing, and slipped his tongue between her lips. Her frail body melted against his solid one.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Between their classes and extracurriculars, they hadn’t seen each other in nearly two weeks. Texts and phone calls were not enough. Especially when Wendy and Chris were making time for each other.

“Listen Laura, I have a surprise.”

“Oh? I don’t really like surprises, Tom.”

“You’ll love this one.” Tom opened the passenger side door for her. She slid in apprehensively. He leaned in and handed her the roses, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. She twisted in the seat to put on her safety belt, noticing the bags in the back. Tom slid in the driver’s seat and they were off like a shot.

“Tom, what’s all this?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise.”

“Oh please, Tom, I’m tired and hungry and I just want to shower and relax before studying.”

“And you can do just that when we get there.”

“Where, Tom?” She finally noticed they weren’t heading to his and Chris’s flat, nor hers and Wendy’s.

Tom’s joyous smile slowly faded at her irritated frown. This wasn’t going as he’d expected. Wouldn’t any other girl love to be spirited away on a Friday night by her steady for a surprise? He twisted his hands on the steering wheel. “My dad is lending us his country house for the weekend. You and I have been working so hard. You with your recital and me with the play. We haven’t seen each other and barely talked. I thought it’d be nice to get away for the weekend.”

“Tom, I can’t. I have a big test on Monday.”

She didn’t even entertain the idea. “Oh come on, Laura. I miss you. I want to spend time with you. You can study while I practice my lines. And we can both just be together.”

“No, Tom, I’d really like to go home.”

Tom sighed and dropped his shoulders. “Fine, whatever you want, Laura.” He turned the car around at the next light and headed back to her apartment. She glanced at him, picking at the petals of one of the roses.

“Thank you for the flowers.” He hummed in ascent. She swallowed. Maybe she should have just thrown caution to the wind and gone with him. The Jag rolled to a stop in front of her apartment building. He didn’t say anything as he unfolded himself and grabbed her overnight bag from the backseat.

Laura looked down at the ground as he opened the door for her then looked away. She couldn’t know how deeply she’d hurt him. She looked down at the flowers, rethinking her refusal. He didn’t give her a chance to say anything. Tom shut the car door behind her then set her bag at her feet.

“Tom?” He didn’t answer. He opened his door and slid in. “Tom, I’ve changed my mind. Let’s go.” Her words were lost in the starting of the engine. She reached for the door handle but he pulled away from the curb.

Laura gaped after him. No man had ever treated her like this. She grabbed her bag and lugged it up to the flat. The combined weight of her dance bag, her book bag and the overnight bag sapped all her energy. The door bounced off the wall as she lumber in and dropped everything in a heap.

Wendy and Chris looked up from their cuddled position on the couch. “Laura? What are you doing here?” She asked as she stood up and Chris paused the movie.

He turned his body to face her, his face set in a neutral mask. “I thought you and Tom were going to country for the weekend.”

“We’re not. He just left.”

Wendy glanced over her shoulder at Chris. “Is everything alright?”

Laura fought not to cry in front of them as she shrugged. “I don’t know.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m gonna go shower and go to bed. You two enjoy your night.”

“Are you sure? There’s pizza on the way.” Wendy moved to block her path but Chris grabbed her wrist and shook his head. “Have you eaten today?”

“Thanks but I’m not hungry.”

Wendy watched her best friend walk down the hall and disappear into the bathroom. She rounded on Chris. “What the fuck did he do?”

Chris shrugged. “I don’t think Tom’s the bad guy in this, sweet girl. He told me that he had a whole weekend planned.” Wendy dropped on the couch next to him. “He told me that I’d have you all to myself this weekend.” Wendy tried to be mad at Tom, but her worry for her friend took paramount. Chris cupped her chin and turned her to face him. “Hey, where are you?”

“I’m right here, love.” Wendy took a breath and let it out then snuggled back up against him. Laura was a big girl and she’d have to handle this one on her own.

 

Chris had told Laura if she wanted to know what was going on with Tom to talk to him. He’d stonewalled all her questions after that. Wendy and Chris began spending more time at Chris and Tom’s flat than at hers and Laura’s. Laura felt as if she was being frozen out.

She tried to call Tom again. And again it went to voice mail. Every day and each day it got harder and harder to swallow down her pride and the hurt. She looked up at the knock on the door frame. Her relief and anxiety swirled in her belly and made her more nauseous.

“Tom.”

He slipped his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to talk to you.”

“No, I’m sorry. I was wrong.” They met halfway. “Let’s go away this weekend.”

“I can’t, Laura. I have plans…with someone else.”

“What?”

He looked away from her heartbroken, watery eyes. “I don’t want to see you anymore, Laura.” He combed his fingers through his hair then finally looked at her, letting her see all the anger and hurt he felt. “You’re completely clueless, aren’t you? I was in love with you, Laura. And I wanted to make that weekend special. I wanted it to be special enough for our first time together.”

“Was?” Laura twisted her hands, wringing them like a wet dish clothe.

“Yes, was. After your abject refusal, I realized that our relationship was all about you. It was always about you. My chasing you. My breaking down your walls. My accepting your techy moods regarding your dancing. My tolerating and forced acceptance of your bloody eating disorder. You never once considered my feelings. And despite all that I loved you and I wanted you to love me.”

“But I do.”

Tom held up his hand. “No, Laura, you don’t. You love the idea of man running after you and being your knight in shining armor while you kick dirt in his face as he grovels at your feet. I don’t think you know what love is, for yourself or anyone else. Please stop calling me.” With that, Tom turned and left. His heart squeezed in his chest but he couldn’t do it anymore. He refused to have his heart trod on by a girl who was too spoiled to see where she was destroying herself and those who cared for her.


	6. Time to Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know where these things lead.

Things had settled into a routine after a short time. Chris and Wendy spent their days in class and their evenings together, whether it was practice, games, studies or sex. They were inseparable. Laura threw herself into dance to be the most honored and most talented student. She had to getTom out of her head. 

One crisp night, Wendy huddled in the stands amid the rest of the school watching Chris play. Sacks and tackles and goals and referee whistles. Each time he'd beam his perfect smile in her direction and wink. It made her smile. Wendy's phone buzzed in her pocket for the third time that evening. She sighed and uncurled herself from her blanket to retrieve her phone. 

"Hello!?" She huffed in annoyance. Her tone quickly changed. "Mr. Brandon....What's wrong? Slow down....I'm on my way." Wendy jammed the phone in her jacket pocket as she took the stadium seats two at a time. She sprinted to the sidelines toward Chris' coach, spoke into his ear and dashed off the field. Wendy's mind raced.  
'What the fuck was she thinking. Stupid stupid girl.' She cursed to herself.

Tires screeched to a halt in front of the hospital. Wendy flew out of the car leaving it where it idled. Wendy shouted her question to the attending nurse and she pointed to the last door on the left. Wendy stopped at the door to the room, slowed her breathing and did her best to compose herself. She let out a heavy breath and pushed the door open slowly. The room was almost dark. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon and Laura's brother were there. Wendy smiled meekly as Mr. Brandon motioned her to the corner of the room. He was explaining the situation when Chris entered the room and stood behind Wendy. He placed his hands on her shoulders, she sank back into his chest.  
" Laura had been rehearsing for the upcoming lead, not eating or sleeping. And of course taking pills. She collapsed this afternoon at the rehearsal. She's in a coma." Mr. Brandon explained. "In two days we are transporting her to a hospital close to our estate." He continued. Wendy and Chris nodded. They agreed to stay with Laura while the Brandon's made arrangements to take their daughter home.  
..........

Wendy wrapped the last of the plates and put them in the box. Laura's boxes were to be shipped to her home tomorrow. Wendy took one last look around the flat. The kitchen table. The 'virgin' couch. Her bed. She smiled sofly at the memories. All that was left of their year at Cambridge was boxed and being moved to Chris and Tom's flat.  
"Is this the last of it sweet girl?" Chris asked.  
"Yes love." Wendy replied with a smile.  
Chris kissed her check and carried the box downstairs to the truck. Wendy pulled the front door closed and locked it. She caressed the door with her left hand to say goodbye. A diamond ring glinted in the hallway light. ....It seems Chris had balanced himself atop a table at the the pub he and Wendy frequented and under massive intoxication, professed his undying love for a 'Wicked wicked girl'. He asked for her hand and she gladly accepted.  
Now a new chapter was begining for her and Chris, no doubts with Tom by their side.

 

FIN


End file.
